


Seasons

by Jimblejambles



Series: Teen Titans Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Hinted BBrae, Like Raven is definitely kind of into BB but it's not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimblejambles/pseuds/Jimblejambles
Summary: Raven wasn't entirely paying attention. She was just letting their voices fade into the background as she meditated. That wasn't to say she didn't know what they were on about, but she wasn't actively participating. She probably should as they were currently discussing what season she would be. The current consensus seemed to be that she was winter or at least it was until Beast Boy spoke up.





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> my brain: how you gon write a titan per season when there be 5 titans an only 4 seasons?  
> me: watch me
> 
> I wrote this on my tablet so it's probably riddled with mistakes, but I'm lazyyyy.

Raven wasn't entirely paying attention. She was just letting their voices fade into the background as she meditated. That wasn't to say she didn't know what they were on about, but she wasn't actively participating. She probably should as they were currently discussing what season she would be. The current consensus seemed to be that she was winter or at least it was until Beast Boy spoke up.

“No. No. No. You're all wrong.” Everyone turned to him. “Hear me out. If anything she's spring. Winter is all about the plants being dead and hibernation. Raven isn't like that. Besides I know your reasoning for Raven being winter is because of the colours she wears and because she can appear a bit cold and distant, but that's not right. Since joining us Raven has gradually opened up like she's blossoming. Spring is all about new beginnings and new life and since Raven has arrived she's grown, especially after everything with the prophecy. No, Raven is definitely spring.” And it made sense, but no one else would ever put so much thought into the seasons. Raven hadn't realised that, in her interest, she had stopped meditating.

“Ok, I'll give you that BB. But if Raven's spring then who is winter?” Cyborg lent forward on his stool, a curious grin resting on his face.

“Robin is. He’s constantly trying to kill of his past self from when he was with Batman. And I know, what about Raven's past? But, Raven never wanted to be rid of her past self; she just wanted to be rid of her prophecy which loomed over her. Whereas, Robin wants to get rid of the label that he's Batman's sidekick. Also, if we're talking about winter representing people being cold and distant then if anything, it's Robin. No offence.” Beast Boy paused to rub the back of his neck. “It's just that you still hold us at a distance, which is fine, it's your way of protecting yourself. Like we don't even know what your eyes look like or your real name. Again, that's fine. You guys only found out my name from the Doom Patrol. So yeah, Robin is winter.” 

“That's fair. Although, I could argue that I only know about you from what I've read in your file and that only covers your time in the Doom Patrol, but we're not going into that right now. What about summer? Who's summer?” Robin leaned deeper into the sofa, resting his arms on the side.

“Cy. Definitely. He holds the team together. He's the life of our team and summer is bursting with life like Cy even if he's a tinman.” Beast Boy joked. “Whenever, Robin is getting to worked up by a mission, he's there to help him cool off. He's there to remind Star that it's ok to be different and he gives Rae the calm presence she needs when necessary.” He hesitated. “He reminds me that it's ok if I'm not always happy. He's bursting with warmth to give yet it's not just that. He's hot headed but not in a mean way but in a way that he's opinionated. He follows his own beliefs.”

“But then, who is the autumn, Beast Boy?” Starfire inquired.

Raven watched Beast Boy mull over that concept for a minute before she decided to speak up. “Beast Boy is. Autumn can be warm like how Beast Boy can be with how he's always smiling and trying to see the positives in life, but he can also be cold and distant with how his past is so unknown and the secrets he keeps.” She paused, gauging Beast Boy’s expression. When all she saw was tentative curiosity, she continued. “But also in the way he hides behind masks of happiness sometimes, rarely letting us know how he really feels.” She swallowed, quickly moving away from the subject. “Autumn is also the season where all the plants begin to die and Beast Boy's DNA is a bit like that. His DNA is constantly rebuilding itself.” Raven trailed off, embarrassed.

“What season might I be then?” Starfire was nervous about being left until last and everyone instantly looked to Beast Boy for an answer.

He snapped back to reality, having zoned out while Raven was talking. “The sun.” He stated on instinct. “Starfire is burning with endless warmth and energy which translates into her positive outlook on life. The sun is a strong figure and Starfire is the strongest person I know and not just because of her muscles. She encourages others to be friendly too with how innocent she can be about Earth. She's tall like how the sun is big and she's warm like an older sister.” 

“That might be the smartest thing you've ever said, green bean.” Cyborg ruffled Beast Boy's hair and the atmosphere returned to normal as Cyborg and Beast Boy bickered.

Raven was stuck with just how mature Beast Boy had become. But then again, there was a childish innocence to how closely he thought about the seasons and what they represent. And maybe, just maybe, Raven loved that about Beast Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I will fight anyone who disagrees with this which will be a mistake because I got noodles for arms. I should be doing homework but I though of this on the way home from college and was like "damn I gotta write this" and here we are. 
> 
> Beast Boy is like lowkey intelligent and I will fight anyone who says otherwise. Like he's not a brainiac, but I think that's due to his upbringing. I also think Beast Boy is the type to put way too much thought into stuff like which Hogwart's house are you and stuff like that. Basically, Beast Boy is a meme boy. 
> 
> Also, Raven definitely eavesdrops but doesn't always participate and I think to begin with, like in her early days, that was due to her feeling like an outcast, but now she doesn't feel like she has to participate, she just knows the option is there for her. 
> 
> I've always seen Cyborg as like the older brother of the team. He looks after the others and reminds them to be teenagers. Like he plays video games with Beast Boy and encourages him to be the child he is. I feel like he's the most aware of Raven's moods. Well, maybe after Beast Boy, but unlike BB he acts as more a passive presence while BB is a more aggressive presence. Such as Cyborg will sit with her and just be there to quietly encourage her to join in, but BB will straight up go over to her and specifically ask her to join in. I think he listens to Starfire the most. Like Starfire interacts with everyone, but Robin tends to be emotionally unavailable, Raven sometimes struggles to deal with Starfire's strong emotions and Beast Boy's still too naive to understand a lot of the time, so Starfire will go to Cyborg. Cyborg mainly ends up being the one to bash heads with Robin on the more mature front (BB and Robin argue a lot but a lot of the time BB's arguments end up coming across as childish and Robin ignores them and Starfire's protests can sometimes come across a bit weak as she doesn't want to hurt a friend). Like Cyborg's arguments are more thought out so Robin's more likely to think them over. So I feel like Cyborg is the one to remind Robin that the team are just a group of teenagers with emotional needs. Wow, I spoke a lot about Cyborg. I think it's because I'm bummed he's not in the live action. Like they've lost some of their dynamics without Cy.
> 
> Robin is very meticulous. He doesn't intend to hurt others, but he's such a slytherin. Like he's so determined to reach a goal that he'll forget about everything else. In some ways, that determination is admirable, but in others it can lead to a leader who is power hungry. I think Robin ended up with a good team because they're all good at reminding him to be a teenager. Like BB shows him how to act like a teen. Raven encourages Robin to be empathetic because she's a teen who has to constantly be in control. Starfire helps Robin to be kind and to love because she's does the same to him. Cyborg, like I mentioned before, is the force which clears his head and helps him to notice these things. I think Robin is such a well balanced character and I love it so much.
> 
> Starfire is so confident and strong, most of the time. She has her moments where she loses confidence, but overall, she is this powerful woman. She's trying her best in a world where she doesn't always understand the culture or language. Raven is in a similar boat, but I think Raven arrived on Earth before Starfire so she's more familiar. She's the sunlight. She's like this little ray of happiness that lights up the team. You could argue that BB's the same, but I think some of the time he's just acting happy because he feels he has to. Whereas, I think Starfire's happiness is pure. She has her sad times or angry times like everyone else but there often a lot shorter and far fewer. She also inspires others with her happiness. I think BB views her as an older sister because she's there to berate him when he makes a mistake. She's both a friend and older sister to Raven with how she encourages Raven to be a teenage girl by taking her shopping. Robin is more of a love interest to her, but you can see how lonely she is when he gets too busy. She's like a younger sister to Cyborg, who I feel like has the most patience to educate her on the world.
> 
> And that's why Teen Titans should get another season. Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk. 
> 
> (Sorry, I rambled)


End file.
